chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Jeromi
Admiral Blake Jeromi is a Human UNSC Navy officer that has been on the board of ONI as a military council member and he has also served a term as a CENTCOM chair member. He is a man who knows how to get things done over forty years of combat experience and command skills. However, his past is not without is peculiarities. Biography Blake Jeromi was born on July 15th, 3173 in Moncton, New Brunswick in Canada on Earth. He came from a long line of men and women who had served in the UNSC Navy and could trace their history back over seven hundred years. Blake's early years were shrouded in mystery. It was believed that he studied and grew up in Moncton, but wanted to leave the planet as quickly as possible. It wasn't because he found his homeworld terrible. He simply wanted to live up to his family name. At the age of 18 years old, Blake enlisted in the UNSC Navy as a Crewman Recruit, working as a general laborer and maintenanceman on cargo ships attached to the Navy. Blake believed this to be a waste of his skill and his family name, but regardless he did as he was told. This would help him begin being known as a person who understood the orders that were given to him. That being said, Blake would sometimes figure out tricks and corners that could be cut without causing his superiors to become angry with him. Sometimes this got him in trouble, but more often than not he was able to find out the extent of what he could get away with as a lowly Crewman. Blake would work his way up to becoming a Petty Officer within two years of signing on into the Navy. It was also at this time he had gotten into a fight with another enlisted man in the ship's galley, leading to a week in solitary while waiting for a disciplinary hearing. It was unsure how, but Jeromi was able to parlay to the Judge Advocate General that the entire issue was self defense, and the court was forced to rule in Jeromi's favor. Blake realized he had the magic mouth and became a sweet-talker, while still remembering the bounds that he had to work with. Jeromi's magic mouth and talent for persuasion would net him his first ship at 27 as a Full Lieutenant. Jeromi would be in charge of a skiff that was barely armed and barely fast enough to get anywhere in Slipspace without it taking weeks to get to his destination. Blake was hungry for more responsibility and more prestige. He wanted to prove that he could live up to the long line of Jeromis that came before him, and he wanted to set an example for those that would come after him as well. His habit for picking fights would land him in trouble on more than one occasion, but somehow he was never in danger of losing his rank. It was believed that Blake's father was a very influential member of the UNSC who would speak to others regarding his son. One day though, Blake was set straight by his father, who warned him that unless he straightened up, he wouldn't bail his son out, and Blake would have to live with whatever the judge decided to do to him. Scared straight, Blake decided to play it safe for a large part of his career. He was promoted to Commander within another ten years. Commander Jeromi was assigned as an Executive Officer aboard a vessel known as the Black Bandit. Jeromi's immediete superior, Captain Graft, was a likeable enough man who was a bit stern at times, but otherwise a just man that Jeromi could work with easily. This was a large shock then when one day a disturbing report reached UNSC HIGHCOM back on Earth. According to the report, a fight broke out aboard the ship in which Captain Graft was killed in a close fight with Jeromi. An inquiry was filed and Blake's father kept his word, staying out of his son's affairs. Captain Graft's death was under extremely questionable circumstances. Jeromi claimed that he defended himself when the Captain, in an apparently drunken rage, brandished a pistol at the young Commander. Fearing that the gun would go off, Jeromi claimed to pull the weapon from the captain. Graft used the bottle he was drinking out of to strike at Jeromi, who took measures to "defend" himself. However, since there were not witnesses in the area and no surveillance equipment around, there was no evidence that Jeromi could have murdered the captain. The case was thrown out, but around this time, people started to become wary around Blake Jeromi. His father would stay quiet in terms of talking to his son. Blake's father would retire as an Admiral back to Earth, and Blake would continue to do his work. Jeromi would be selected in 3234 to serve as an ambassador to a newly discovered world in an alternate universe known as Mobius. Jeromi would arrive with a delegation fleet of ten alien races to sign a charter to allow the Mobians as a part of the UNSC Alliance, a group of races that looked out for one another. He was cheerful, and was a prolific speaker, but when he was around, other Humans grew suspicious. Even decades later, now-Admiral Jeromi's past was a curiosity. Jeromi would serve as a military ambassador and as a confidant to the Crown. The Mobian leadership trusted in his skill and Blake trusted in theirs. There was a mutual respect with one another race. In 3239, Blake would escort Rear Admiral Derek Devenson into a UNSC ONI base in Japan, possibly because Devenson was unsuccessful in locating Shadow the Hedgehog. Trivia *Admiral Blake Jeromi is a descendant of Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi, a UNSC Naval officer who was alive during the Human-Covenant War in the 26th Century. Appearances *Soldier's Log (First Appearance) *Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) *Deception Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Admirals Category:Office of Naval Intelligence